As a power conditioner in a power supply system provided with a power generation apparatus, such as a fuel cell, a power conditioner that allows interconnected operation, to connect to a commercial power grid (abbreviated below as grid) and output AC power, and independent operation, to output AC power with no relation to the grid, is known. A power supply system provided with a distributed power source other than a power generation apparatus, such as a storage battery, is also known.
Some such power conditioners have a distributed power source or the like connected thereto at an intermediate link that has a predetermined DC voltage. For example, WO2012/144473 (PTL 1) discloses a power supply system with a configuration that directly connects a gas power generation apparatus and a storage battery to an intermediate link.